In general, construction equipment performs work by coupling various attachments to a work arm in accordance with necessity of work.
For example, in a case of an excavator that is representative construction equipment, various attachments such as a bucket, a breaker, a vibrator, a hammer, and the like are used by being attached by a coupler installed at a lower end side of an excavator arm and a lower end side of a link.
FIG. 1 illustrates a circuit diagram for controlling a flow rate of an attachment for construction equipment related to the present disclosure.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the circuit for controlling a flow rate of an attachment for construction equipment is configured in a type in which an engine 140 and a pump 150 are connected to a control device 120 to which various control information according to equipment characteristics, user setting information from an instrument panel 110, engine rpm adjustment information through an engine control dial 130, or the like is inputted, and an attachment 180 is connected to the pump 150 so as to perform specific work.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 160, which is not described, refers to a flow rate control regulator, and reference numeral 170, which is not described, refers to an electronic proportional pressure reducing valve.
Meanwhile, in the related art, when performing the attachment work for the construction equipment, an engine is operated at a setting work rpm, and when power is insufficient while performing the attachment work, the work is performed by forcibly raising the engine rpm by manipulating a separate engine control dial.
In addition, in the related art, when performing the attachment work for the construction equipment, only a maximum value limit of an angle of a swash plate (LPM) of a pump is determined in advance, and the angle of the swash plate is merely moved within the preset limit of the angle of the swash plate of the pump by pressure formed at the time of performing work such as manipulation of a lever, such that there is a problem in that a user may not adjust the flow rate by directly controlling the angle of the swash plate of the pump.
As such, in the related art, because the flow rate may not be additionally increased even when the flow rate of the attachment becomes deficient while performing work, there is a problem in that work, which requires a large amount of force, may not be performed.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.